Doctor Who Crossover
by The Doctor and Martha Jones
Summary: The Doctor has just left Mr Copper on earth and begins another period of time where he travels alone in the TARDIS, but soon gets caught up in a plot to destroy Earth in the Year 1992, where he Meets several Fictional Characters ready to defeat the enemy.


I Don't any of the Character sin this, except Jason Coburn

**Doctor Who - Crossover**

**Chapter 1 - The TARDIS Malfunctions**

The Doctor was walking around the Console with his hands in his pockets, his mind was racing, he had to deal with Rose Leaving, Martha Leaving, The Master Returning and Artid Dying to save him. He couldm't take the pain that he had felt, his brain was being worn out from realising the amount of damage he had done, but also the lives that he had saved was less than the lives that had been lost. BANG!, the Console Column Exploded, "Hey, Hey, Hey, What's wrong girl!, WHOOAH!" the TARDIS shook like a rumble cage, The Doctor was flung into the Wall, The TARDIS was heading through a time eddie, a large pocket of anti-matter had lodged itself into a edge of the Time Vortex, The TARDIS had dislodged it and caused it's Molecular Structure to annihilate it's Matter Counter parts, in which the TARDIS was hit by and shot into the depths of Time.

The Doctor awoke from his unconcious state, he walked over to the Monitor with his hand behind his head, as he had hit it very hard on the wall, "Ok, so where are we?" he said to himself as he looked at the screen. "Says, we're in a parameter of Compressed Wood Molecules or Paper, Technically in a book!" he said. "But that's not possible, i should not be able to lodge the TARDIS inside a book, unless it's the size of a wardrobe!" He walked over to the seat and fell into it, placing his red Sneakers onto the rim of the circular console. He rubbed his hand over one eye, "The only other explanation is that i could be in a fictional land, could be work of the mind robber, or maybe not,... Better investigate!" he jumped up, picked up his Brown Overcoat that lay on a support pillar and headed for the TARDIS doors.

* * *

As the Sun was setting on another day, across the world, a group of 8 Kids walking home from school with a perculiar bunch of creatures following them, the tallest one,A boy with Spiky Brown Hair and a pair of goggles on his forehead was the centre of attention. "Hey Why don't we all have a party at our house some time, to say we did save the world from Myotismon's Wrath!" he called out, "That's a great idea, Tai!" called another boy as tall as Tai with spiky blond hair, "Oh, that would be Excellent!" Cried a girl with Red hair, wearing a small blue helmet like hat. Beep, Beep, another boy, shorter than Tai, with a laptop in his backpack, noticed it was going off, "Hold on guys!" he called to them, "What is it, Izzy?" Tai asked. "It's an email from Gennai, it says; 

"A Strange force has caused the digimon to act wildly, you must investigate and see what's up!"

"But how do we get there?" Asked a girl with brown hair wearing a Pink Hat over it, "We could open a Digi-portal, but since we don't have enough energy yet, we'll have to wait!". Suddenly, an energy spike rose up a few yards away from them, and two dimensional holes opened up, out of each came a group of three kids about the same age as them. Each group having goggles like Tai's, "Hey, the Goggle bit was my thing!" Tai groaned in dissapointment. "Tai?" asked a boy with Dark brown hair, as he got up from the dogpile he was forced into after landing, "It's Tai and the others!" he told the other two, a Tall purple haired girl and a small brown haired boy. "Arn't they a little young?" asked the tall girl, "And Davis, shoukdn't we be worrying what happened when that worm hole opened?"...

* * *

Back in New York, It was September 13th 2001, and The Long family had just gotten over the Losses that America had made from the terrible disaster, and were trying to get back to their own lives. A Small Girl with balck hair in two pigtails, was busy having a tea party with her dolls, as a boy not much taller than him was watching TV; 

"And now on the news, recent developments of the Terrorist Attacks 2 days ago, we have footage of something much bigger, suppossed Digimo-"

He then switched it off, "Haley, i'm going to see Spud and Trix, Mom and Dad'll be home soon, so don't worry, OK!", ..."OK!?", There was no reply, "Haley?!". Then came a Scream, "AAhhhh, JAKE!" Haley cried, Jake ran upstairs, He got to her room, and there by the window, was a small blue vortex, that was making grumbling noises as things flew through it, suddenly, a gust of wind came from the Hole, a vortex of Vaccuum Pulling them in until, "JAKE!", "HALEY!" they fell in...

* * *

Ash Ketchum, a boy who wished to become a pokemon trainer of the world, was training, at the same time as having a reunion with some of his old friends, Brock, Misty, May, Max and Dawn. They were all having fun, while Pickachu was the centre of attention with the other pokemon, Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Togepi, Combusken, Sceptile, Marhstomp, Turtwig, Piplup, etc, but suddenly, a small blue wormhole like before opened up, it's pull on the kids, like a black hole, sucking them in.

* * *

Back in Japan, where the Groups of Kids were bickering about what was happening, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, T.K, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Takato, Henry and Rika, were all argueing, until, a Low pitched grinding noise filled the air, but only Kari noticed it over everyone's shouting. "Hey T.K., What's that noise?" they both seemed to notice it, as it got loader and loader and soon the entire group could hear it, it soon turned into a noise that signalled the arrival of a Blue Box, fading in from nowhere on the other side of the road. 

Once, it had fully appeared, out came a tall man with brown striped clothing and a brown overcoat. They all looked at him, while he looked back in concern, and tried to be polite by smiling, giving a wave, and then jogging off down the street.


End file.
